Rizzo's Secret
by Rita Grace28
Summary: When Rizzo wasn't telling the truth at the carnival and only Sandy knows what's going on. This turns out to be bumpy ride for not just her but the whole gang. Rating may change, first story added OC characters. t for mentions of abuse, minor swearing, and talk of sex
1. Chapter 1

** 3 days after the carnival (The Pink Ladies & the T-Birds**

**Rizzo P.O.V.**

"I think we should hang out this weekend to celebrate now that we all are going to college we could have a bon-" "A bonfire at the beach" Danny said as he cut Sandy off . She had a little pout on her face as Sonny exclaimed "Yeah that's a great idea ain't it?" Everyone nodded their heads except Rizzo and Kenickie who were busy exchanging saliva.

"Would you two stop eating each others for one minute!" Putzie yelled. "What are we talking 'bout?"Kenickie asked? "We're all goin to the beach this weekend to have a bonfire, you comin?" Frenchy asked. "Yeah, right babe" Kenickie directed his question at Riz. "Um... Sure yeah umhumm" Rizzo said, wrapped up in her own thoughts. "Rizzo can I come over to your house to get ready?" Sandy asked.

I know your thinking, I the great Betty Rizzo are friends with Sandra Dee? Yeah right, well I am. Once I got past the fact she's not all goodie goodie she is pretty cool. I mean I got Kenickie and she's got Danny so we all fine. She's not wearin' all that leather all the time but she's not wearin' long skirts and cardigans.

"Yeah that's fine Sandy" I answered.

The ride back was silent. Once we were at my house we got in. When we stepped in the house there was my dad Rodger Rizzo passed out drunk on the couch. Let me give you a little back story 'bout my parents. My dad owns a restaurant/bar and comes home after work gets drunk then goes back to work I don't like him one bit. Then there's my mother sweet Vivian Rizzo, after I was born my dad got bad started beating my mother, but she roughed it out for me. Then when I was 7 she got pregnant with Andrew James Rizzo or AJ. AJ is the only reason I stay in this house, then my mom got really sick. They say she wouldn't make it till the end of summer. I don't know what I'm gonna do with AJ. Dad certainly can't take care of him so I'll have to step up.

Sandy and I went up to my room when she said she had to pee so I told her the bathroom was on the right. Then I went to go check on my mom and AJ. When I got to AJ's room he was sitting there looking at a car magazine Kenickie gave him. He looked fine so I went to Mom's room. "Mom you look really bad do you want me to call grandma?" I asked. "No I'm fine did you and AJ pack up, I can't believe my little girl's going to college and gettin' your little brother outta this place." She replied. "Yeah we're all packed" "Mom I love ya" I said. "Me too sweetie me too".

With that I left to go to my room were I saw Sandy holding something. As I got closer I had a gut wrenching feeling I knew what that was. Before I could say anything Sandy asked me a question I never wanted to hear. "Riz are you still pregnant because it says so here and I don't think you can lie to me". As I looked up she could see it on my look the answer to her question but she wanted to hear words.

"Yes I am still pregnant with Kenickie's child, but you can' t tell anyone. I don't wanna hold him back in life so I'm leaving tomorrow. With AJ to San Francisco to go to college. They say my mom's not gonna make it so I'm bringing AJ. BUt you can't tell nobody got it." "Yeah but when you leave you gotta call me okay I gotta know about my little niece or nephew!"

**This is my first book so plz don't judge so hard ~ Rita Grace**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Rizzo and Sandy drove to the bonfire in complete silence. Each thinking to themselves.

Sandy's P.O.V.

What am I going to do? I can't just let her leave. She's pregnant with Kenickie's child for god's sake! And only I know! I can't tell Danny, I can't tell Frenchy. How's she going to do this? I just have to make sure Rizzo, AJ and that child are safe and healthy.

Rizzo's P.O.V.

How am I gonna do this? How am I gonna take care of a baby and AJ and go to college? How can I do this alone without Kenickie? Well at least I have Sandy, she can help me. I just don't wanna hold Kenickie back, so I gotta do this alone.

Danny's P.O.V

I feel so buzzed now, my head hurts so much. I saw Sandy and Rizzo pull up in Riz's pink Mercedes. When Sandy stepped out she looked so sexy with her checkered blouse with two buttons undone and blue high-waisted shorts that were just short enough to see a little of her round ass.

"Hey Sandy you look fine tonight babe" I yelled at her. "Danny baby your drunk and you don't know what you're saying" she replied.

Rizzo's P.O.V.

We all gathered around the bonfire and then Frenchy oh Frenchy asked a question I was dreading.

"What are all of you gonna do after this? 'Cuz I'm gonna go back to beauty school."

"I'm goin' to college to be a teacher'' Jan said.

"I am just gonna sell vacuums" Putzie replied embarrassed. "Gonna be flippin' burgers at Frosty's" Sonny exclaimed. "I da know?'' Doody said quietly.

"Well I get to be a weather girl on channel 3!" Marty practically screeched.

"Danny and I are going to go to college but I don't know what I want to be." Sandy clarified; Danny nodded his head in agreement.

"Imma be working at Danny's cousin's auto shop." Kenickie explained.

They all looked over to me. I was already sort of answering the question "I well… I'm … um…" I bit my lip. "I'm going to college and I'm leaving tomorrow morning at 10 am!" I blurted out.

Everyone but Sandy (already knowing) looked at me with varying looks of shock plastered on their faces. Frenchy was the first one to break the silence "What!" she shrieked.

I put my head in my hands and waited for one voice in particular. And there it was through all his drunken stupor I think he finally got what I was saying. "You-you-you your leaving me? Kenickie's voice cracked at the end of his statement.

"We gotta talk'' was all I said after I got up and started walking away.

Kenickie's P.O.V.

She's leavin' me was all I could think, and for college? I thought we were gonna be together? I can't believe this!

"Why is ya leavin' me Rizzo? I said angered.

" I gotta leave my momma's **dying** and she's not gonna make it. So I'm leavin' with AJ 'cuz I just can't leave him with my father!" she replied frantically.

That made sense to me I knew about her father and how bad he was, my dad was just as bad. "Why do you have to leave town, why not just move in with me?" "Because I gotta leave this town Kenick, I just gotta."

If you wanna say goodbye come to the train depo tomorrow at 10 am" she said with a sad look in her eyes. " 'Kay I'll tell Sandy and Danny too." And with that she turned and left me to my thoughts.

The rest of the night was a blur all I remember thinking before was I **had** to be at that train depo at 10 am.

**I don't really know anything about tr**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I don't own Grease but I do own AJ and future characters**

Rizzo's P.O.V.

When I got back that night I went to my mom's room to see she was asleep and my dad was gone.

Then I went to AJ's room to find he was awake. "AJ what are you doin' awake?" I asked him.

"Just packing up some other things like pictures. Betty are we ever gonna come back to Rydell? 'Cuz I love it here and I wanna come back and I know you're pregnant with Kenickie's baby and I think a baby should know it's father."

This statement shocked me he's right this child should know its father, but not now. "Yeah we'll come back but not too soon. I'm gonna stay in touch with Sandy so if anything important happens we'll know and come back." Okay Riz I love you night." He replied. "I love you too buddy." I said

I was already up an at 'em while AJ was still asleep. I walked in and threw his sheets off him and yelled "AJ wake up We are goin' in 2 hours and you gotta be ready and say bye to mom!" "I'm up I'm up!" He yelled frantically.

I went downstairs to make sure my father wasn't awake; he was still passed out from last night, good. A little insight my father doesn't know I'm pregnant or leaving. If he finds out we won't be leaving.

I started making pancakes when I heard Granny walk through the door.

Granny is this little Italian 80-year-old lady who is sweet as frosting but tough as nails. "Hi sweetie how ya doin', I can't believe your leavin' today. You gotta call this old woman because you can't forget me." She said sharply. "'Okay Granny."

Just then AJ came bounding down the stairs in some jeans and a black t-shirt and a black leather T-Bird jacket Danny and Kenickie gave him as a present when he went to junior high.

"Do ya got all your stuff?" I asked. "Yup do you have food?" he asked in reply. I chuckled "Yup come and get it."

After we finished breakfast with Granny, AJ and I went to go see mom the last time ever.

When we reached the stairs I could see her eyes swimming with tears of pride and happiness. This is the happiest I've seen her in years. "My beautiful babies, I'm so incredibly proud of you two. Betty you got into college! AJ you've grown into a man!"

By now I was full on crying so was AJ and Granny. "Betty you get the privilege of being a mother, now it's not gonna be easy but I know you can do it. Now AJ you gotta step up and be the man of the 'kay?"

"'Kay mom I love you so much I'm gonna miss you a lot just watch over me." AJ said through tears. "I'll always be your guardian angel both of ya." Mom replied.

"Mom I love you more than the sun the moon and the stars. It'll be so painful when you're gone, but I know you'll be in a better place."

Saying my last words to my mother. Tears were streaming down my face. I turned to leave the room when I heard Granny say "You two be good and stay out of trouble I love you".

We both nodded knowing this is last time we would ever see our mother alive then left. After we got into my car the ride was filled with a miserable silence.

* * *

When we pulled up to the train station AJ and I got out of Pinky (my pink Mercedes) for the last time in a very long time. Sandy would be taking care of her till I come back.

I got the money and I went to the ticket booth. "Can we have two coach tickets to San Francisco." I asked this grotesque man who was very overweight and had pimples on his face that looks like they were going to pop right then. "

'Kay little lady that'll be 10 dollars." **(A/n I don't know how much train tickets were back in the 50's) **"Okay" I said as I paid up.

You're probably thinking how I got money. Well my mother all her extra money + Granny also gave me money. I also got a job and San Francisco as a waitress.

I used all of my mom's money to pay for college (my first 2 years). I used some of Granny's money to pay for a 2 bedroom apartment for AJ and me.

I then walked away from the booth. As I walked to where my platform was with AJ trailing behind I saw everyone waiting for me and AJ. They all had sad looks on their faces.

First I went to Sonny, Doody and Putzie. "Hey boys I'm gonna miss you 3 idiots." I said sadly. "We're gonna miss you too Rizzo." Sonny replied for all 3 of them. I gave them all a hug and turned.

Next I went to Jan and Marty who were silently crying. "I love ya girls and I'm gonna miss you two a ton!" I told them. All they could do was hug me because now they were bawling.

When I went over to Frenchy oh Frenchy my best friend since kindergarten. "Oh Frenchy imma miss you so much" I was now crying. I went over to hug her and made up my mind. "Frenchy, Sandy will tell you everything, why I'm leaving and everything. I gotta go but you can't tell anyone got it?" I whispered. "Got it" she whispered back. I looked at her; her pretty face had tears flowing down it.

Then I looked at Zuko. I was happy it wasn't awkward between us anymore. "Bye Zuko I guess I might miss you" I chuckled. "Bye Riz" He replied. Then he did something that surprised me, he hugged me. I stiffened up then I got a used to it. He let me go and there was an understanding between us. He would take care of Kenickie for me.

Then I looked at Sandy, she was crying so much it might have been funny but I knew I was doing the same. She ran over and gave me the tightest hug ever. I whispered in her ear. "Tell Frenchy everything, and call me later." "Okay Rizzo. I know I haven't known you long but I love you like a sister" she said. "Me too Sandy, me too" I replied.

I finally looked at Kenickie. Oh my handsome Kenickie, the one person I would do anything for, the one person I **die **for. His beautiful face usually held that smirk I love but now it only held a look of sadness.

I slowly walked over to him. What he did next shocked me! He kissed me right there in front of everyone! But it wasn't filled with lust like usual but filled with love and passion, so much love.

As he broke away all he had on his face was a small smile. I looked at him with a look filled only with love. Then I walked away to get on the train, letting AJ on with the suitcases first.

I looked back one last time to hear Kenickie shout "I **love** you Betty!"

It took me a minute to get over my shock. He loves me? I hesitated, then yelled back "I love you to Kenickie, I'll come back I promise you I will!" And with that I turned, leaving my old life behind.

**Please review because I would be very interested in your comments bad or good. I know I don't have very much knowledge on the 50s so please don't so judge harshly ~ Rita Grace **


End file.
